The Phantom Stained The Snow In Crimson Blood
by TheHangingPhantom
Summary: "'People who tell someone else's secret are scum but those who tell the secrets of best friends are worse then scum, especially if it causes there friend to be put to death...' I'm sorry, Yuurei. "
1. Who are we?

**TheHangingPhantom: Hey! This is just going to be a tester if I should continue this FanFic and if any one likes it! So please enjoy! I'm just really happy since it's my first time doing this! ^-^**

**xX May Taniyama Xx: Maria, it's not that big of a deal. Oh, Maria doesn't own Bleach which is quite obvious.**

**TheHangingPhantom: SHUT UP! Don't call me Maria on here! If you don't know me personally then you didn't know that Maria is one of my horrible nicknames! I didn't use a Beta person (?) but I hope it's understandable! **

Chapter 1-

A phantom which stained the snow in crimson blood... If someone told you that, you would automatically think that it's a lie, before they even finished, right? For three certain people, it's just another riddle that they created to hide secrets from the world... those three are a riddle themselves. It's hard to explain! Find out for yourself but remember that once you find out... There are endless secrets and endless riddles which those three know and which you should have never found out about.

"Is everyone now in their groups of three?" The instructor asked whose name that I've already forgotten.

"Yes." Everyone replied, except three girls who were standing at the back. The girl on the furthest left had short, aquamarine (with bits of white) coloured hair, stopping just at the crook of her neck but her fringe stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were sapphire blue with a little bit of black which somehow scared everyone enough, stopping them from teasing her about her height, 4'3". She was wearing the standard, red and white, female uniform, like all of the other girls but that's if you didn't include her two friends standing beside her. Her sword was also on her back like _m__ost _people but unlike _most_ people she used a thin chain link, starting from her right and ending up on her left. There was only one difference between her and the rest of the girls and that was the black necklace with a red sapphire stone around her neck which she never took off.

"I better be able to take a nap..." The girl standing in the middle, somehow leaning against thin air with her arms crossed, murmured to her partners who were also her friends. She had knee length, blond hair which was in a sloppy ponytail making you think that it would be better to not have it in a ponytail and her fringe was so many different lengths, it made it hard to say what length it was. Her eyes were a unique light blue at the bottom and a deep bue at the top but her eyes didn't have that shine, making them seem... Lifeless. She was wearing the normal red hakama but the belt was a thin chain link which held her Zanpakuto and the white kosode (with red stripes) was hanging on her shoulders. Her breasts were barely covered by the loose bandages wrapped around them and she also was wearing the sandals without the white socks, making her feet hurt a bit from the roughness of the sandals which is why she was considering the idea of wrapping bandages around her feet; just like her arms and breasts. Like her friend on her right, she also had a black necklace but instead of a red sapphire it was a blue one; which was a lot brighter than normal blue sapphires and she also wore the necklace all the time.

"You're taking this nap after we get back... actually don't since it will leave all your fake hollows to me. Take your cat nap once the hollows show up." The girl on the furthest right, with hands shoved in the personally made pockets, grinned like a maniac towards her partners/friends. Everyone (AND I MEAN EVERYONE!) In the academy thinks that she would make a great... couple with Kenpachi Zaraki, even though the two still haven't met each other yet. Her hair was a layered dull wavy crimson colour, it stopped at the top of her breasts and her fringe stopped at the top of her eye except for one small piece from the middle of her forehead going across her nose and just touching her left cheek. Her eyes were a dark golden colour. She was wearing the red hakama but some of the fabric was ripped off, making it stop in the middle of her thigh. Her kosode had the sleeves torn of and it rested on her shoulders, moving with every movement she made. Her breasts were covered by a broken black bikini top which was held together by a piece of black string (At the front, going in a zigzag shape like on trainers). She had also dyed her sandals black, just like her kosode. Just like her friends, she too had a black necklace but instead of red or blue, it was a really rare golden sapphire which hung in between her breasts. She also had thin chain link but it was wrapped around her neck (three times because it was so long.) with the ends of the chain stopping at least 3inches pass her collar bone. Her Zanpakuto was in between her black belt and her ripped hakama, sort of like her friend in the middle of their little group.

"There's hardly anyone here..." The girl with the blue hair whispered, looking at everyone for a few moments.

"That's because there either big pansies or their dead, if they are, it will be because of the sudden Hollow we had recently." The girl with the dull crimson hair replied, smirking at the thought of Soul Reapers begging her to help them defeat the Hollows.

"I'm a little scared now." The bluenet said in a quiet voice, staring at the smirk on the face of the idiot in their group.

"There's nothing to be scared off, Yuki." The blond smiled towards the bluenet, "They'll have to kill the big idiot and you now that she won't go down without a fight."

"Will both of you stop calling be an idiot!" The crimson haired girl shouted, startling all of the other groups.

"We didn't say idiot, we said _big _idiot." The girl know as Yuki and the (Still yet to be named) blond, taunted with a hint of cheekiness.

"WILL YOU THREE PACK IT IN?" The useless instructor shouted at the three girls; all so know as The Academy's Delinquents.

"Yes, Sir!" All three of them did a mock salute, before going back to their private conversation, annoying the instructor even more.

"Open the doors!" The instructor yelled towards one of the Soul Reapers. Who quickly got there Zanpakuto and opened it. The shoji doors moved to the sides, revealing Karakura Town which was only lighted by the moon and street lights. All of the groups were walking really slowly through the doors. You would of thought that nearly every single one of them was about to pee their pants because of the nervous look on nearly all of their faces. Key word is _nearly_.

"HURRY UP! I've got some butt to kick!" The crimson haired girl shouted at all of the other groups, making her own group face palm.

"Then your group can go first." One of the boys said with a cocky attitude.

"Finally!" She shouted out from under her breath and marched through the crowd, towards the doors; with her group trailing behind.

"Why did we become friends with an idiot, Yuurei?" Yuki questioned the blond, as they walked around the town; looking for the fake Hollows.

"It might be because she is an idiot." The blond, named Yuurei, replied.

"I found them!" The girl with dull crimson hair shouted at her group.

"Have fun fighting them for me, Shinkuchi." Yuurei shouted back, with a very bored tone, as she sat down with her back leaning on a wall and fell asleep. Yuki turned her head back to Shi and noticed that she was arguing with the Hollows instead of purifying them. But before you know it, she had purified all of them in a matter of seconds.

"When did you learn Shunpo, Shi?" Yuki curiously asked Shinkuchi.

"I've been trying to learn it for a while but I can't seem to get my feet to move quickly enough." Shinkuchi answered with a slight from whilst placing her Zanpakuto back in its sheath.

"What's wrong?" Yuki asked, turning her head to see what Shin was glaring at in the sky. When Yuki saw what it was, she quickly ran to her sleeping partner, Yuurei.


	2. To fight is to live

I don't own Bleach!

Chapter 2-

Shinkuchi POV

I didn't bother watching Yuki doing the impossible, all I did was stare at it. 'Why in the seven sins is it here?' I quickly thought to myself, as I watched the doors pull apart. The half body skeletons, with one eye hole wrapped up in bandages, staring down on Karakura town. The arms of both skeletons positioned at an angle to pull the gates open when it's summoned. The Gates Of Hell... Are opening.

All I could do was blankly stare at it. My mind was telling me to run away but my body was like stone. Just standing there, watching the Gates Of Hell open, followed by the Hollows which weren't supposed to be able to come back to this world.

"Oh shit!" I shouted out loud, as a stamped of Hollows came storming out, " Yuki! Forget Yuurei, I need you to contact the instructor!"

"Ok!" Yuki quickly replied, as she let a Hell Butterfly land on her had and then fly away. After the butterfly was sent, Yuki went back to trying to wake Yuurei up.

"Slicing time!" I shouted to the Hollows with a grin, catching there attention. One of them quickly took a swipe at me from behind, making my kosode fall off my shoulders. 'Damn cowards!' I thought to myself, as I was trying to dodge Cero's and leech things which explode! 'I will defeat these bastards!''_Then call out my name if you want to win so bad._' A cold voice said in my head. 'I can do this by myself!'

"Oi! Your in my way!" Some guy with spiky hair shouted at me, as he sliced the Hollows hands off.

"Hmm... Me in the way? Your the one who's interfering my fight!" I shouted at him, before charging at the Hollow. I quickly did a front flip to dodge a Cero and the sliced the bastard in half. I then turned back around to see who was shouting at me in the first place, as the Hollow came toppling down with a crash and then it disappeared. 'Damn...' I cursed Lady Luck, staring at the person I choose to pick a fight with, it just so happens to be the... Captain of squad 11, Kenpachi Zaraki.

Yuki POV

I don't know what really happened but before I knew, Shi got into a competition with Captain Zaraki. And that doesn't mean anything good since both of them are famous for loving to fight. 'Ugh... I hate to think what will happen if we have to fight each other to get into a squad!' I mentally screamed. The system to get into a squad has changed over the years. The Head Captain has to choose between having everyone fighting each other with all of the skills they have (but your not aloud to kill anyone) and the other choice is to do it like they did it in the past. But it's rare to do it like they did in the past... All they had to do was show of there skills in front of the Captains. 'I hope we're all in the same squad... I don't want to be alone again.' I was so lost in thought that I didn't realise that tears were building up in my eyes.

"YUUREI! WAKE UP!" I raised my voice at the sleeping blonde, as I wiped away any traces of tears.

"HURRY UP, YUKI! I DON'T HAVE ALL DAY!" Shi shouted at me, as she was struggling to stop the Hollows from eating her. Hell, even The Undefeated Kenpachi Zaraki was having trouble slicing all of the Hollows.

"Don't worry, Kenny will defeat them all!" A pink haired girl exclaimed, as she sat down beside us (Yuurei & me) and watched the fight with fascinated eyes which children have when their parents are reading them fascinating bed time story's.

"Sorry but who are you?" I questioned, while moving slowly closer to Yuurei.

"I'm Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajisi but you can just call me Yachiru." Yachiru said with a large smile on her small face.

"O-Oh and I'm Yuki, it's nice to meet you, 'Chiru." I accidentally stuttered, whilst giving a little smile in return. A little giggle escaped my lips as I realised that my habit of nicknames hasn't disappeared, like I thought. I turned my attention back to the Shi and saw that, instead of purifying all of the Hollows with Zaraki, they were both arguing over who purified more Hollows; causing me to facepalm.

"Stopping messing around!" I shouted at them, making both of them give me an icy glare. 'Note to self; Never shout at Shi or Zaraki when their fighting.' I sweat dropped at the thought.

"Hmm, I wouldn't shout at them again if I was you, Yu. The red haired girl is just like Kenny so it's only natural that they would argue over something so little!" Yachiru exclaimed, just before a big bang went off. I quickly turned to see the cause whilst flinching at the nickname... One of the Hollows had blew up, injuring both Shi and Captain Zaraki.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BIG-" But before Shi could continue, Captain Zaraki place a hand over her mouth; understanding that she would let loose a string of cuss word in front of a child, if he hadn't done it.

"Shi, get your ass over here!" I dropped my 'shy and weak' façade, looking at the sleeping blond and then back Shi, who was literally being dragged back over to us by Zaraki whilst the Gates Of Hell closed and then suddenly disappeared.

"Go home already. I'll be seeing you tomorrow anyway." Captain Zaraki stated, tossing Shi towards Yuurei and me, "And you owe me a fight, Shi." He stated before running of somewhere while picking up 'Chiru in the process.

"So... It's your turn to wake Yuurei up." I said, before putting my 'shy and weak' façade up and then using Shunpo to catch up with all of the academy students. All of the students were assembled, apart from two, and we were about to leave through the sliding shoji doors but everyone who was assembled, me being an exception, went into panic as they heard a high pitch scream being echoed through out the city. 'Couldn't she have woken her up a different way?' I thought to myself, as I imagined all the cuts and bruises on... Shinkuchi.


End file.
